Star Trek: The Yorktown MissionsThe Delorian War
by Herro Yuy
Summary: There is a war between the Delorian Empire and the United Federation of Planets. With the help from the crew of the USS Yorktown the Federation hopes to defeat the Delorians and bring peace back to space.


**Chapter 1**

Steve was relaxing on a wooden bridge fishing when he heard his buddy Mike walk up to him. "Enjoying yourself there Steve?" Steve looks up to him and smiles wryly, "Just a bit, any news on if we will be seeing any action sometime soon?" "Well, I did hear the Captain mention something to Commander O' Riely about how we would be shipping out next week to border the neutral zone for some patrolling." "Great, just what I wanted, going up and down this stupid area only to find nothing when we could be fighting against the Delorians and helping to make another victory for the Federation." "Relax Steve, well see some action just you wait, besides I heard that there have been quite a few confrontations on the border now that the treaty's been broken."

"Yeah I guess your right. Come on, let's go back on duty." Steve gets up and starts walking to a metallic door which should not be in the scenery. There is an arch surrounding the doorway where Mike pushes a few buttons and suddenly the bridge and the lake disappear and are replaced by a cubicle-shaped room with yellow lines everywhere. They then walk through the door and into one of the many corridors of the Starship Yorktown.

The room they were just previously in was called a holodeck, a gigantic room that creates holographic images for the crew's enjoyment and relaxation. Mike Quail is 2nd in command of the Yorktown with the rank of Lieutenant Commander. He stands about six feet two inches with a thick beard and a lean body. Lieutenant Steve Atkin, who is a bit younger than Mike is only five feet eleven but has a stronger upper body due to his role of chief security officer on the Yorktown. He longs for the confrontation of a battle since he has never been in a starship "dogfight" before and since there is a war going on between the United Federation of Planets and the Delorian Empire he figures it would be the perfect time to show the captain that he is a capable member of the crew.

"Status report?" asked Captain Larkatos. "Nothing unusual to report sir," responded Steve. "Good, continue patrolling the area and report to me anything unusual if you need me I'll be in the briefing room, Commander Mike you have the bridge." "Aye sir." After getting up and fixing his shirt, Captain Thomas Larkatos headed off to the doors left of the bridge with the words 'briefing room' written on them. Captain Larkatos was the eldest of the three and by far the most experienced when it came to battling the Delorians. This of course, was because at one time they had captured him during the war for information on the Federation's deployment capabilities. While there, he had also learned about the Empire's capabilities but due to the emotional scar left behind from the torture he received during his captivity the Federation thought it would be best to leave him out of the major battles. This reasoning was because they figured that it would cause to many personal conflicts on command decision he would make in the heat of battle.

The bridge then became intensely quiet with all eyes upon Commander Quail. The Commander sighed and shook his head a little understanding what all the crewmembers wanted him to ask the Captain. He stood up and did a once-over the bridge crew making sure that their feelings were unanimous and headed off to where the Captain was. After the doors had shut behind him the bridge crew stared intensely at the door waiting for either the Commander or the Captain to come out with the response on whether or not they would head into combat against the Delorian Fleet.

Chapter 2 

"Permission to speak freely Captain?" asked Commander Quail. "Always number one, what can I do for you?" "It's the crew sir, they are wondering why we haven't been called into the war yet. I mean, we are the Federation's flag ship after all sir." Captain Larkatos gave a long sigh and looked down at his desk before giving a response. "You know why the won't let us Mike, its because of me being captured. Damn the Federation and their opinion of me, I'm the right person to lead the fleet into battle. I know all of their strategies and the next moves their going to take why won't the let me help them!" "Tom, I'm not one to recommend this but maybe you should break orders and head to the front. From my understanding were losing fast and the Delorians fleet is heading straight for Earth. If we don't act now the Earth may be conquered by the time they let us in and fight."

Captain Larkatos looked up at Mike and grinned sheepishly, "You know what Mike? I hate it when your right, lets go tell the crew." Getting up and fixing his shirt both of them left the room and entered the bridge. At this point the crew was somewhat relieved when they saw the Captain enter the bridge with a broad smile across his face, they knew what the decision was and they didn't have to be asked twice to prepare. "Helmsman, set a course for Earth. Steve, raise shields and prepare phasers and photon torpedoes were going in." Captain Larkatos then gave a wink to Steve knowing that this is what he wanted. Unable to contain his happiness Lieutenant Atkin grinned at the Captain. "Aye Sir, raising shields and charging up weapons."

At this point the red alert warnings began going off throughout the ship signaling to all personnel to battle stations and prepare to fight. The ship then turned to the direction of Earth and in a flash of light it jumped into a space warp, which allowed it to go faster than the speed of light. Once arriving to Earth the crew realized that they hadn't come a moment too soon. The Delorian Fleet was annihilating the Federations forces. With quick thinking Captain Larkatos started to quickly give out orders. "Commander Qua, signal the other ships and tell them to follow my lead. Lieutenant Atkin, lay a volley of torpedoes into the Delorians Fleet and show them that we mean business. Ensign set in a course directly into the heart of the enemy fleet, we're going to tear these bastards a new one from the inside out." Throughout the bridge the phrase "Aye Sir" was said to the Captain followed immediately by the crew's response to their orders.

"Sir, we are being hailed by the Federation. Should I open up a channel?" asked the communications officer. "Damn, what do they want with me? Alright Lieutenant, open the channel." Upon the view screen where that had once shown a picture of the battle was replaced by the President of the United Federation of Planets. "Yes Mister President, what can I do for you today?" Captain Lakatos asked curtly. "Stow it Larkatos, you're disobeying direct orders on you not to interfere with this battle." "No, YOU stow it Mister President I've followed your orders and it's only gotten the Federation into more and more losing battles. Now I know you may not be willing to accept it, but as of right now I'm the only hope the Federation has got on winning this battle." The large face of the President became filled with rage but then settled down with a look of remorse. "Your right Captain, lead our fleet into victory." "I thank you for your support Mister President, Lakatos out." At that point the communication between the ship and the President of the Federation was cut and was replaced again by the battle between the two fleets.

"What's the current number of ships in each fleet Mr. Atkin?" "There are approximately 156 ships left of the Federation and Oh, God." "What is it Steve?" "Tom, there is at least 300 ships left of the Delorian Fleet." "I guess they didn't want to take any chances against us," responded Commander Quail. "It doesn't matter Lieutenant, tell all of our ships to aim for the warp nacelles of the Delorian ships, that should at least disable them for the moment or with luck, blow them up." "Aye Sir." "Well Steve, it looks like you finally got your wish to see combat, let's send them all back to hell." "You got it Captain." The Yorktown then raced between the Delorian ships at blinding speeds laying out multiple phaser shots and torpedo volleys to destroy at anything that got in their way.

With the tactics given out by Captain Larkatos the Federation began to easily take out the invading ships. "Sir, we've got reports coming in all over saying that the Delorians Fleet is diminishing, some are even beginning to retreat." "That's good news Lieutenant, but tell them if they can to not let any of them escape, if their superiors find out that I'm now back in control of the fleet they may go to drastic lengths to win this war." "Aye, aye sir."

"Sir, do you think that we may have won the war with this battle?" asked Lieutenant Atkin." "I don't know Steve, but one thing is for certain. Now that I'm back, those Delorian bastards won't stand a chance against us."

Chapter 3 

Meanwhile, on the planet of Deloria, home to the Delorian Empire the grand council was in turmoil with only the Emperor keeping a cool head. After a few more minutes of yelling and shouting, the Emperor grew impatient and banged his gavel for silence. "Report," said the Emperor. A small Delorian stood up while cowering with fear from the Emperor. "Well.., umm, Sir, in the most recent battle with the Federation we lost most of our ships due to the…" He coughs for a moment afraid to finish the report. "…. The return of Captain Thomas Larkatos." "WHAT?" "It appears that the Federation has reinstated his command over their Fleet your Excellency." With tremendous force the Emperor picked up the small Delorian reporter and threw him against the wall breaking his neck instantaneously. "Bah, I never liked bad news. So, what are we going to do about it?" All of the council-members looked around at each other nervously.

"Well? Go on, any thoughts? Because I promise that each and everyone of you will BE KILLED IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME ONE LOUSLY OPTION." With this being said, one of the Delorian council-members spoke up. "Your Excellency, we could regroup our squadrons into one major fleet for a full frontal assault against Captain Lakatos and his fleet. With luck we will be able to destroy the Yorktown and then be able to crush the Federation." The Emperor pondered this strategic move for a moment and finally spoke. "Make it so." The meeting was immediately adjourned and the order was put into place. The Emperor went back to his palace chambers located in the middle of the city to ponder the eventual strategies needed to defeat the Federation's forces.

The Delorians were a proud warrior race whose entire culture was built upon the conquering of neighboring planets. As for their features, they mostly looked like humans except for their purple skin and extra hard shell-like skin to protect their vital organs in battle. Until they met the Federation, their forces stood unopposed in battle and they could easily conquer a planet within a week. The Federation however, was much more than a mere planet. It was another Empire just waiting to be taken by the Delorians. Now that Captain Larkatos was back in command, the war would become a lot more interesting.

Chapter 4 

Back on the Yorktown, Captain Larkatos was receiving praise for his efforts in battle against the Delorians. "For your heroic efforts and going above and beyond the call of duty, I present to your new badge of rank Vice-Admiral Larkatos." "Thank you very much Mr. President, I appreciate the Federation's gratitude by awarding me this honor." "Just don't blow it Tom, we're counting on you," chuckled the President. "Don't worry Frank, we'll get those Delorians first thing in the morning." "Right, in the meantime you should get some rest your look exhausted." "I am, but war doesn't wait for a Admiral." "Your right, you're right, but if you don't take a break every now and then you'll be the destruction of the Federation." "Okay Frank, I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight sir." "Goodnight Tom." With the closing of the automatic doors the bridge returned back to normal with its preparation for war.

"Status report on battle readiness." "Sir, all ships have full compliments of photon torpedoes and phaser banks are fully charged," responded Commander Quail. "Thank you Mike, by the way congratulations on your promotion to Commander. "Thanks Tom, congrats on making Vice-Admiral." "Well, I couldn't have done it without my crew. That reminds me, Steve could you come here for a moment." "Yeah Tom? I mean, Yes Sir?" "For being the best damn chief security officer in the entire fleet of the Federation, I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant Commander."

"Thank you Sir, I won't let you down." "You better not, I need the best possible crew to win this war." "Aye sir." "Alright everyone, I think we have done enough work for now. I want everyone to get some rest and report back to duty in eight hours. Then, we attack the Delorian home world."

Chapter 5 

"Your Excellency, the fleet is ready to attack the Federation's Fleet on your command but would you care to address the troops before they go into battle." "Yes council member, open up a channel to all of our ships." "Communications link open your Excellency." "Men, today some of you will give your lives for our great Empire. Some of you will live on after it to continue fighting for our causes. But no matter what, remember this one thing. Whether you live or die does not matter, but if you should not make it you will be always remembered as a hero among your fellow Delorians. So go now, and fight and win so that we may crush the puny Federation and take what is theirs." Among the ships of the Emperor's Fleet rang the cheers of the Delorian soldiers ready for battle. With the roar of their starships powering up the Delorian Fleet sped away with a fierce velocity heading to where the Federation's Fleet was located.

"Are we ready Commander Quail?" "Yes sir, all ships report that they are ready for battle." "Good, set course for the Delorian Fleet, warp eight." "Aye Sir, warp eight." "Engage." Within a bright flash of light the Federation Fleet jumped into warp allowing them to go eight times the speed of light. Both sides were ready for the fight of their lives with their commanders leading them to either victory or defeat. No one was certain who would win but one thing was for certain in the minds of the soldiers. Whoever won this battle would from now on control the rest of the war and win it because both sides put in everything they had in this final attack.

**Chapter 6**

Both sides arrived at the battlefield simultaneously wondering who should have the honors of first shot. The mood around everyone on the Yorktown was intense. Hands had sweaty grips on controls that would fire a barrage of weapons upon the enemies of the Federation. Vice-Admiral Larkatos took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly wondering if they should fire first. "Commander Steve, open a hailing frequency to the enemy flagship." "Aye sir, hailing frequency open." "This is Vice-Admiral Thomas Larkatos of the United Federation, I'm sure that both of us do not wish to waste our men's lives in this war anymore. I suggest a treaty fair to both of our parties so that we may live in peace." Upon the view screen of the Yorktown appeared the face of the Emperor. Admiral Larkatos was taken aback for a moment when he realized that it was the face of his Delorian tormentor. "Surprised to see me Captain Larkatos, or rather Vice-Admiral?" grinned the Delorian Emperor. "Vereb _il-_Vec, you're the Emperor of the Delorians?" "I'm so glad you noticed Larkatos, now then about that peace treaty between us. Unless it's an unconditional surrender of your forces I'm afraid that we can not do business with each other." "You, you, you bastard! Lieutenant Commander, lock all weapons on that ship and prepare to fire." "Surely your not still angry at me Admiral?" said Vereb _il-_Vec looking innocently at him. "What you did to me was sheer cruelty." "Oh, you're far too kind Admiral. Believe me when I say that I've done worse to other people before." "I bet a person like you has, Steve tell the rest of the fleet to open fire we're done talking here." At that precise moment the link from the Emperor was shut off and replaced with a volley of torpedo and phaser fire. "That my damn response to your treaty," snorted Admiral Larkatos.

**Chapter 7**

The battle raged hard and long between the warring fleets with neither of them letting up on either the defensive or offensive side. "Damage report!" shouted Admiral Larkatos. The Yorktown took a massive blow to it port side from enemy fire. "Casualties are being reported throughout decks ten through seventeen Sir," responded an ensign who only a minute ago took over the post of the dead helmsman. "Damn, how many ships do we got left Mike?" "We've got about 70 or so left Admiral, as for the Delorians they only have about 60 or so left." "At least that's some good news to hear. Alright, Steve hail sickbay and tell them to get some men down to those decks meanwhile we will keep fighting on. Any report on how the Delorian's flagship is doing right now?" "They appear to be in a crippled state after that first blow you gave them Admiral." "Damn, I should have destroyed them. I guess that's the only warning shot they'll ever get from us. Ensign set a course for that ship we're going to make a pass around it and see if we can't blow it out of space." "Aye sir."

"Damn that Larkatos and his ship Yorktown," muttered Emperor Vereb _il-_Vec. "Don't worry your Excellency our forces will still win this fight." With a scornful look in his eye Vereb _il-_Vec looked at the officer who just said that. "I like your confidence kid but how can you say that WHEN WE ARE LOSING?" The Emperor than whipped out his phaser rifle and shot the young officer. "I have no use for wishful thinking in my army." "Your Excellency, the Yorktown is about to make another run past us and we still have yet to recover our weapons." "And our shield?" "They are barely holding with only twenty-two percent power. If the Yorktown only hits us once with their phasers all of our shields will be lost and we will become a sitting duck for the next Federation ship." "Crap, I hate to do this but prepare my shuttlecraft. I'm abandoning ship. Should we loose this battle we may still have another chance to victory." "Aye sir."

**Chapter 8**

The Yorktown flew past the other warring starships in the battle heading for the Delorian flagship. "Admiral, I just received word that the Delorian Emperor is abandoning his ship." "Understood ensign, Commander Mike, if you see a shuttlecraft even turn on its docking lights on that ship I want you to blow it up." "You don't have to tell me twice sir." The Delorian Emperor was just undocking from the ship when the Emperor spotted a flash of light on the shuttlecraft's view screen. In that moment, the flash he saw disappeared almost instantaneously. Along within that moment the Emperor's shuttlecraft also disappeared.

"Direct hit Admiral! The Emperor's shuttlecraft is no more." "Roger that Commander Atkin, open up another hailing frequency with the Delorian's flagship. Let's see this time if they would be willing to an unconditional surrender." "Aye sir, hailing frequencies open." "Delorian flagship, your once proud and great Emperor is now dead. This is the last time I will be offering peace as an offering to you. Either you accept it or we will be forced to destroy your empire." This time an old and battle worn Delorian responded. "Vice-Admiral Larkatos, this is Supreme Council-Member Campos _il-_Vec. As the new representative of the Delorian Empire, we accept your offer of surrender and would like to discuss with you the terms of this agreement." "Understood Council-Member, you will be allowed onboard our ship to discuss this treaty."

"Thank you Admiral, we are a very proud race but we are also a very tired one. We are tired of fighting and trying to enslave other races. I hope that one day our Empire may join the ranks of your Federation." "I hope so to Council-Member, Lakatos out." After the communications were cut there was a moment of silence on the bridge of the Yorktown. The Vice-Admiral then looked over his crew with a smile and sighed happily. "Well men, we've finally done it." There was a loud cheer throughout the Federations Fleet as battle tired soldiers could finally go back to doing what they did before this war. To boldly go where no man has gone before…..

THE END


End file.
